


is there somebody who can watch you?

by happilylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, literally porn, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylourry/pseuds/happilylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always goes to a certain parking lot to practice football (soccer) and Harry saw him one day and can’t help but go there every day just to watch him—which Louis doesn’t really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somebody who can watch you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally porn with plot what can i say

Harry didn’t really mean to intrude on the hot guy that practices football in the parking lot beside the park, he really didn’t. The guy was just so majestic and beautiful that he couldn’t just _not_ stop and watch. There was something about the way he moved and seemed so determined to get things right that intrigued Harry. 

 

So, after that first day of seeing the guy at the parking lot, Harry would go there at the same time just to find the beautiful man practicing football and sit on the nearest tree, pretend to read, and watch him play. What Harry didn’t know was that after a few days, the gorgeous man realized that he was watching him, but didn’t care to much about it. 

 

It was Thursday afternoon and Harry _did_ have some homework to do. Stupid English teachers giving him homework on a day that he had plans to go watch the beautiful man play football. He had a plan, though. He would take his English textbook and a notebook and pen, and still go to the tree and sit and glance over at the man playing football once in a while. And that’s what he did. He grabbed his stuff and shoved it into a bag, heading to the park. 

 

When he got there, the beautiful boy was already playing football. Harry didn’t notice the smile that the boy had on his lips when he stopped playing to look over at him. Harry made his way over to his spot at the tree and began to take his things out of his bag. He sighed deeply and took a look at his assignment. Harry didn’t really like English. He understood everything perfectly, it’s just that literature didn’t really interest him as much as he feels like it should. He appreciates everything written in books and he loves books, it’s just the learning he has to go through in his class and tests that make zero sense because it wasn’t taught to him beforehand irritated him. 

 

Homework was also a bother, having to do all of this work that means very little to his grade. Tests meant more, they were worth more, something homework meant absolutely nothing to his grade. ‘It’s for practice’, his English teacher would tell him, but he found that bullshit. 

 

He started to write things down and would glance up to find the boy still practicing football over at the parking lot beside him. Sometimes when the wind would hit over to him, he would smell the cologne that the boy must be wearing and it smelt amazing. Harry wondered what he must smell like up close, face buried into his neck as he pressed little kisses to his skin. Realizing the boy was looking over at him whilst he was basically drooling over him, Harry shook his head and looked back down at his half-way blank paper. 

 

The sound of the tree moving in the wind was loud whenever the wind would hit. Sometimes his papers that he had in his notebook would threaten to fall out because of the power of the wind. All Harry could think about was how fragile the beautiful man looked and how much he wanted to protect him at all costs. His homework wasn’t going to be finished at this rate. He huffed and scratched his forehead with the back of his pen as the sound of leaves crunching near him filled his ears. He didn’t think much of it, maybe it’s just some squirrel trying to creep up on him. 

 

“Mate,” a voice said, making Harry jump and gasp. He looks up and finds the beautiful man standing over him, a small smirk on his lips. Harry felt his lips going dry, probably because his mouth was wide open. He quickly shut his mouth and fixed his hair, sitting up a bit more. “You seem stressed.”

 

Harry didn’t think much about what the man’s voice would sound like, but he knew it would be breathtaking and mesmerizing, which it was. He let out a nervous chuckle and nodded. “Uh, yeah. Last minute English homework that I don’t really know how to do,” he told the boy, not really looking up at him anymore, his eyes aimed at his shoes. He wore Vans, white ones that were more grey at this point from how worn out they are. 

 

The boy let out a laugh—oh, his laugh was the most beautiful sound that Harry has ever heard. Before he knew it, the boy was sitting in front of him and reaching to grab his textbook from him. Harry awkwardly handed over the textbook, not really taking note in how the boy smiles at his action. He didn’t want to make any eye contact with him. 

 

“I’m Louis,” the boy told him. “by the way.” Harry finally looked up and saw that Louis was already looking at him, his eyes blue and beautiful, staring into his. Harry thought he couldn’t fall more in love with the beautiful boy he found practicing football on a random parking lot beside a park, but goddamn, he did in that moment. His eyes were like oceans that flowed on Earth, beautiful and blue. 

 

Harry stuttered a bit as he realized he should probably say who he is as well. “I’m Harry,” he said quietly, gripping onto his pen and clicking it a few times. Louis seemed to be amused by how awkward and shy he was, which made Harry quite worried about this meeting. 

 

“So, what seems to be the problem with this English homework?” Louis asked him, his giant smile still plastered on his lips—the lips Harry has still been dying to kiss ever since he saw the first glimpse of them the first time he saw him. He was genuinely upset that people have felt his lips on their’s before, people who probably didn’t deserve. People who left him, for God knows what, people who didn’t see his beauty. 

 

Harry explained to Louis what he had to do for his homework and the rest of the day, until the sun went away, Louis kept his football beside him and helped Harry with his English homework. He was kind to him and didn’t get upset with him when he didn’t understand, which was strange to Harry. Harry was used to people being frustrated with him not understanding and he thought maybe it was just because Louis was a kind angel that he just happened to find and fall for. 

 

Louis gave him a grin when the clock struck 6:25pm, the sun not fully gone and sky a pink tint instead of blue. “I think I should be heading out,” he told Harry. “Are you good with your homework?” Harry didn’t want Louis to go, he wanted him to stay. But, it was getting late, he knew that the time would have come for the two of them to part. So, Harry nodded his head, saying he understood how to do his homework now. “Good. Here’s my number, just if you need any extra help.” Something about the way Louis whispered ‘extra help’ sent shivers down Harry’s spine, but he pretended like nothing happened. 

 

The beautiful boy flipped to a blank sheet of paper from Harry’s notebook and grabbed the pen from his hand, their fingers brushing up against each other for a small second. Louis wrote his number down on the paper, his handwriting just as pretty as Harry assumed it would be, and writing down ‘Call/text me anytime x -L’ underneath it. 

 

And that was the last he saw of Louis that night. He got up short after Louis finally left the park, taking a deep breath and stressing out over every little thing that happened. To the moments that Louis smiled at him at random times and to the moments where he would grab the pen from his hand and make sure that his hand would brush up against his. It made his heart flutter in glee, and he was sure not getting much sleep tonight. 

 

~~

 

Liam has been boasting about this party that he was invited to all afternoon. They were sat in Harry’s room on his bed, as they tried to do some of their homework. He was trying to convince Harry to go with him, but Harry was never into parties. He was never the partying type, he hated crowds, he hated having people all over him. He was always sat in the corner, coward away from everyone else. 

 

“Liam, I hate—“

 

“Yes, I know, you hate parties, blah blah blah. C’mon, mate, you have to go to parties sometimes. We’re in junior year of high school and _you haven’t lived_ ,” Liam told him. There was a hint of anger in his tone that Harry hated, but he knew why it was there. Harry was always one to turn down plans because he was scared to try new things and Liam hated it. Liam wanted to do thing with his best friend, but Harry was too afraid. 

 

And so Harry decides that he should go, for Liam. 

 

Of course, Harry is stuck in the kitchen, sat with himself on the counter. He made himself a drink to calm himself down from all that was going on. After a few drinks, he was feeling tipsy and out of it. But he still sat on the counter and said hello to the people that walked by. 

 

A familiar face walked into the room and once the face saw Harry sat on the counter, they seemed concerned. “Harry?” they said, but Harry wasn’t looking at them anymore. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

 

The voice finally put the pieces together and once Harry looked back up at them, he realized it was a worried Louis coming his way. “I’m sitting on a counter,” he told him, his voice slightly slurred. He isn’t drunk, he just feels a bit weird. “I’ve had like three drinks and I feel like sleeping.” 

 

Louis shook his head and attempted to put Harry down from the counter. “You need to get off of that, you bugger,” he told him as he got him down. “You might fall off.” Harry looked up into his eyes and they were just as blue as he remembered them, so beautiful. 

 

He let out a laugh and shook his head, “How would I fall off?” As Louis was slowly getting him to walk outside of the house, Harry was gripping onto his shirt and staring up at him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked him, although he was sure Harry wasn’t even sure. He was sure that since he was intoxicated, he didn’t know what he was doing and would probably forget all of this tomorrow. 

 

“I came to the park every day,” Harry said quietly as Louis put him inside of the car. He waited to continue when Louis finally got in the driver’s seat. “just to watch you play footie. I thought you were hot.” Louis laughed and started up the car. “Y’know, I wasn’t actually reading the book I brought all of those times. I was just watching you.”

 

Louis nodded and looked out in front of him. Because, yeah, he knew that Harry watched him every day. He didn’t mind, he thought the boy was pretty. He wouldn’t mind him being there with him. 

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Harry asked him. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about what it must feel like to have you fuck me ever since I first saw you.”

 

Louis spluttered a bit, gripping his hands on the wheel and trying not to swerve off the road. He wasn’t really expecting that to come out of him. He’s thought a few sexual thoughts toward the small boy these passed few days, but just that filth coming out of his mouth so suddenly surprised him. 

 

“You’re just so rugged and beautiful. I want it so badly, Louis. Do you? Do you want to fuck me?” The amount of confidence in him was so unexpected, but was only there because of the alcohol in his bloodstream. 

 

Louis didn’t know what to say to that. Is he meant to just be like ‘ _fuck yeah!_ ’? He didn’t say anything, just kept his hands on the wheel and eyes on the road. He decided to drive to his house instead of Harry’s since he felt like he could help him get to sleep. Harry was never one to get drunk too often and Liam told Louis that that night when he saw Harry drunk on the counter, so it’s best to have someone with him. 

 

Luckily, the moment Harry placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, he pulled up to his house and drove into the driveway. He unbuckled himself and got out of the car, heading to the other side to get Harry. He took him out of the car and headed inside, locking the door behind him. He ignored the whines that would fall out of Harry’s filthy mouth and how he was always grabbing at his shirt when they were walking to Louis’ room. 

 

“Please, Louis,” Harry whined out. “Need you inside me, need your cock.” Louis tried with all of his might to not take advantage of the younger boy while he was under the influence. 

 

Once they got to his room, Louis changed him into some of his own pajamas and laid him down in the bed. He sighed as he watched Harry slowly calm down and fall asleep. 

 

~~

 

When Harry woke up, he opened his eyes to see a ceiling that wasn’t his. He raised his eyebrows and turned a bit to sit up and look around. A warm body was beside him and it made him freeze in his movements, turning his head to see a sleeping Louis beside him. A panic ran through his body. Did he have sex with him last night without knowing? Oh, lord. A small headache was hitting his head, which he was thankful he didn’t drink too much for him to be feeling a lot of pain this morning.

 

Louis stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up, looking up at Harry. “Morning,” he said, his voice raspy. He smiled gently and hummed softly. “Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything naughty. I just took you here because you were drunk and needed someone with you.” 

 

Harry’s shoulders slumped at the reassurance, relief pouring over him. And then it hit him that he was in the same bed as the beautiful boy that he would watch play football at the parking lot. He took a deep breath and looked over at Louis, who was sitting up. “But you did tell me a few interesting things last night,” Louis told him. 

 

The younger boy raised his eyebrows, “And what was it that I said?”

 

Louis licked his lips, making Harry’s eyes dart to his lips and basically drool over how much he wanted to kiss him. “You want me to fuck you,” he told Harry. And Harry felt his heart beating faster and he was mentally slapping himself for saying something like that while drunk. “You were all over me, whining and grabbing my shirt. Even begging me to fuck you once in a while.” At this point, Louis was crawling on top of him, making Harry lay back down as he hovered over him, smirk on his lips. “You could’ve just said hi to me one of those times you came to watch me, Harry. I’ve been wondering what it must be like to have you riding on my cock, bet you look pretty.” 

 

Harry was basically salivating over his words, nodding his head. “Please, Louis,” he whined out. 

 

“You said that a lot,” Louis chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his jawline. “Your whines were so bloody hot, I couldn’t handle it. Had to wank in the bathroom before sleeping.” 

 

Harry felt his breath become hitched in his throat as he felt Louis move his hand up his inner thigh. He let out a small whine and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please,” he whispered. 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows, “Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me, Daddy.” 

 

And that’s when Louis lost it, he leaned down and pressed his lips up against Harry’s. Harry felt a relief as he finally got to kiss him, his lips felt just as soft as he thought they would be. He loved every bit of the kiss, gripping the back of his neck and pulling him closer. 

 

A spark of confidence hit him and he was now on top of Louis, grinding his hips against his and letting out whines against his lips. He pulled away from his lips and licked his lips, crawling down to pull down Louis’ pajama pants and boxers. Louis’ cock sprung out from underneath and slapped against his stomach, Harry watching in awe. He was huge. Harry was basically drooling over it before he leaned in and engulfed the head of his cock into his mouth. He let out a moan against him and slid his head down to get more of him in his mouth. 

 

Louis was a mess above him, letting out a few low moans and moving his hand down to grab onto his hair. Harry bobbed his head up and down, trying to take all of him in his mouth. He pulled away and kitten licked the tip, looking up at Louis and smiling innocently. “You’re so big, Daddy,” he said softly, his voice wrecked and tiny. 

 

Fuck, Louis was so fucked. He watched the boy crawl back up to him and pull down his own pajama pants and underwear. He smirked down at Louis and let out a hum, kicking off the pants and underwear from his legs. “Do you have any lube and condoms, Daddy?” he asked innocently.

 

Louis nodded and pointed to the dresser beside him. Harry leaned over and opened up a drawer to find a half-empty tub of lube and a few condoms. He took the tub of lube and opened it up, handing it to Louis. “I need you to prep me,” he told him. “You’re big and I don’t know if I can take it.”

 

Harry turned around and bent down, his ass right in front of Louis. Fuck, Louis was close to cumming just from seeing his pink hole in front of him. He dipped two fingers in the lube and teased the rim with one of them, making Harry move his bum closer to him and let out a pleading whine. “ _Daddy_ , no teasing,” he whined. So, Louis thrusted one of his fingers into him, Harry letting out a loud moan as he does. “Fuck, your fingers are much longer than mine.” Louis moved his finger in and out a while before adding another, thrusting them and scissoring them once in a while. 

 

After a while, Harry pulled away from him, even if he was loving his fingers. “Lou,” he whined, dragging out his name a bit before turning back around and straddling his waist. “I need your cock deep in me, _now_.” 

 

Louis suddenly smacked his bum, making him jump and gasp. “What happened to _Daddy_?” he snapped, moving his hand down to grab onto his own length, lining himself up to Harry’s hole. “Want _Daddy_ to fuck you, sweetheart?” 

 

Harry let out a soft whine, nodding his head. He could feel the tip of Louis’ cock teasing at his hole and he was already a wreck from the feeling. “Please, please,” he whined, sounding so desperate that he was almost embarrassed by how much he just wanted Louis to fuck into him. 

 

And so Louis did. He let Harry sink completely down onto his cock, the small boy letting out such a loud groan, he was sure that his neighbours could hear and be worried. He waited for him to adjust so he could fuck up into him, but Harry was already bouncing up and down on his cock. He was whining and beginning to move faster, gripping onto the sheets beneath them. His little breathes and whimpers made Louis go mental. He moved his hands to Harry’s waist and started to help by fucking up into him, which made Harry become even louder. 

 

Then — “Oh, fuck, right _there_!” Harry moaned out loudly as Louis hit his prostate repeatedly, making him have to let his body fall down onto Louis’ chest. “Oh, God.” He let out small pants and whimpers as Louis kept hitting it over and over again, driving him absolutely wild. 

 

“Yeah, you love Daddy’s cock, huh?” Louis teased, smirking a bit as let out a small grunt. He was feeling close but he wanted Harry to cum first. “Gonna cum just from my cock, baby boy? Just from how good Daddy is fucking you.” Harry was becoming such a mess and he was so so close, it almost was too overwhelming. “Look so pretty riding me, baby, so so pretty.” 

 

And then Harry finally came, all over their chests. He was so loud, panting and whining out tiny “ah, ah, ah”s and “Daddy”s here and there. Louis continued to fuck him out of it, finally coming right afterwards. He let himself go inside of Harry and let out a loud groan as he did. 

 

The two of them laid there for a while and let out small pants here and there. Harry got off of Louis and slowly laid down beside him, shutting his eyes. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Louis looked over at Harry and smiled gently. “This is a weird time to ask, but, would you like to get some coffee with me today?” he asked him. “I want to get to know the pretty boy that would watch me play footie on the parking lot every day.” 

 

“Louis, you just fucked me,” Harry pointed out. “while I called you _Daddy_.”

 

Louis let out a chuckle. “Yeah, and? I want to get to know you more than just sex. Your favourite colour, how you like your coffee made, how you drink it, how you react when it burns your tongue,” he told him. “I want to fall in love with your personality more than I have already.” 

 

Harry couldn’t of been more happy than he was at this moment, his eyes even smiling. He nodded and looked up at Louis. “I’d love to have coffee with you, Louis.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
